Feirefiz-Class
|- style="mso-yfti-irow:72" | colspan="2" style="width:3.65in;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="350"| TCRD Mk.30 Decoy Bay – '''This class has ten decoy bays with each bay able to hold 25 decoys for a total of 250 decoys. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:73" | colspan="2" style="width:3.65in;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="350"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:74" | colspan="2" style="width:3.65in;border:none; background:beige;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="350"| Weapon Systems |- style="mso-yfti-irow:75" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| '''Avalon Arms Mk.5-2/500 Point Defense Turrets 62 – '''These turrets are used for close in point defense against incoming missiles and small craft and are mounted thirty-one each on the upper and lower hulls. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:76" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:77" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| '''Avalon Arms Mk.5-3/15 Triple-Barrel Particle Beam Projector Turrets 56 – '''These turrets are used for close in point assault/defense against other vessels and are mounted twenty-eight each on the upper and lower hulls. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:78" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:79" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| '''Avalon Arms MT-5 Point Defense Missile Tubes 40 – this class mounts twenty of these tubes in each broadside, these tubes can cross load from the magazines of other tubes in the same broadside if their magazine is damaged or if a tube is damaged. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:80" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Avalon Arms AVMT-01 Capitol Missile Tubes 40 – this class mounts twenty of these tubes in each broadside, these tubes can cross load from the magazines of other tubes in the same broadside if their magazine is damaged or if a tube is damaged. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:81" | colspan="2" style="border:none;background:beige;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Vehicles & Craft |- style="mso-yfti-irow:82" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Escape Pods – 25,000 Mk.25 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:83" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Auxiliaries – 6,584 Small/Large Personnel Shuttles |- style="mso-yfti-irow:84" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 392 Cargo Shuttle |- style="mso-yfti-irow:85" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 628 Repair Craft |- style="mso-yfti-irow:86" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 1279 Recon/Assault Shuttles |- style="mso-yfti-irow:87" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 395 Boarding Craft |- style="mso-yfti-irow:88" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 361 Dropship |- style="mso-yfti-irow:89" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 117 – Corvette |- style="mso-yfti-irow:90" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Ground Vehicles – |- style="mso-yfti-irow:91" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 3,930 – APC |- style="mso-yfti-irow:92" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 15,715 – Squad Support Vehicles |- style="mso-yfti-irow:93" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 2,750 – Buggy |- style="mso-yfti-irow:94" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 78,600 – Motorcycles |- style="mso-yfti-irow:95" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 395 – Artillery Vehicle |- style="mso-yfti-irow:96" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 785 Tanks |- style="mso-yfti-irow:97" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 85 – Command Vehicle |- style="mso-yfti-irow:98" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 690 – Mecha & Power Armor |- style="mso-yfti-irow:99" | colspan="2" style="border:none;background:beige;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| RPG Stats |- style="mso-yfti-irow:100" | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Availability | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| · UCNA - -10 · Sargasso - -20 · Other - -30 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:101" | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Size | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Gargantuan |- style="mso-yfti-irow:102" | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Defense | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 6 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:103" | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Hit Points | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 39,200,000,000,000 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:104;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes" | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Deflection | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 10,475,000 |} Avalon Arms Inc. Feirefiz-Class Titan Forthcoming. History Forthcoming. Development Forthcoming. Variants & Upgrades Forthcoming. Design Forthcoming. Armor Forthcoming. Armament Forthcoming. Operators Forthcoming. Other Multi-Purpose Mecha Forthcoming. Category:Titans (Space) Category:Military Space Vessels